


The Amazonian Way

by ThePoeticEdda



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Flogging, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Paddling, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Skinny Dipping, Slavery, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticEdda/pseuds/ThePoeticEdda
Summary: Diana may be the Wonder Woman but she is still her mother's daughter and a daughter is never too old for her mother's correction.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	The Amazonian Way

“Come with me, Diana.”

Hippolyta didn’t need to say anything more. She never did. The steel in her voice that had quelled the rebellion in her daughter since she was a girl left no room for ambiguity. Diana submitted obediently, taking her mother’s hand and following her out of the room. The waiting ladies followed them down the hall, down the familiar path to the chastising room. They’d taken this walk with Diana many times as the girl grew to womanhood. To the Amazons it was only natural that even their princess, even the Wonder Woman, must submit to the loving authority and discipline of the queen and they in turn must submit to her. These very attendants that now followed Diana to her punishment had all submitted to her correction themselves, baring their flesh for the lash of Hestia’s lassoe.

The chastising room was dark but cozy, lit only by wall sconces between which hung the instruments of punishment. Thin rattan canes, 9-tailed floggers, snaky whips, leather straps and a fine assortment of wooden paddles. A slave girl stood in the corner wearing nothing but a collar and bracelets at her wrists and ankles. Diana feared the punishment she was about to receive but took comfort in the discipline and security. Hippolyta selected a paddle and had an attendant fetch it for her. The other two disrobed Diana, letting her dress fall to the floor. Naked but for her sandals and jewelry, Diana stood obediently still as her mother sat down on a stool, the same stool she had sat on with Diana over her knee throughout her upbringing and beyond. “Step forward, Diana.”  
She obeyed, head bowed, arms crossed in front of her. The queen took her hand and guided her erring daughter, the Wonder Woman, one of the world’s greatest heroes over her lap.

The first slap of the paddle across her naked buttocks never failed to shock her. The sting followed closely after. The spanking commenced with a measured cadence, the same as it had been since her girlhood. She absorbed the pain, fully submitting herself. She shut her eyes and cleared her mind of everything but her mother’s loving firm touch. The attendants stood by patiently as the rhythmic slaps echoed around the room.

Hippolyta finished with a twelfth hard smack to her daughter’s bottom before ordering her up. As a girl of 18, Diana would have been crying piteously by now but she stood stoic and resolute. Hippolyta was proud of the strong and brave woman her daughter had become but her punishment was far from over. She stood and handed the paddle to an attendant who hung it back on its place on the wall as she selected a flogger. She took the flogger in her hand, feeling its weight. She beckoned the slave girl step forward. The slaves of Themiscyra were not bought and sold like the slaves of men. They had chosen this life, surrendering their freedom and personhood to submit fully to the whims and desires of their superiors. Hippolyta whipped the flogger across each of the girl’s breasts, making note of the sound and feel as it made contact with her naked flesh. She turned the girl around, applying the same to her back, buttocks and thighs in a rotating motion. Satisfied, she dismissed the girl and turned to see the attendants tying Diana’s wrists to a cross-shaped bar. They stood out of her way as she positioned herself behind her daughter, lining the flogger up with her already red posterior before drawing it back for the first stroke.

Diana hissed with pain as the first lash bit into the ample and tender flesh of her buttocks, barely having time to register before it raked across her rippling back, followed by two hard strokes to her upper thighs. The pattern continued as usual, giving her plenty of time to register and absorb the pain that spread over her body like a white-hot flame. She allowed herself to cry, tears flowing freely as remorseful sobs escaped her throat. She bent her body bottom outward, legs spread, her cunt opening like a wet flower as her mother thrashed her again and again. Her tears and juices flowed as pain mixed with pleasure. There was an ecstasy in submission, in willingly taking a deserved punishment. Her mind melted until she was nothing but the sting of the lash and the growing arousal between her legs. She screamed, straining at her bonds like a feral animal as she reached her peak. Hippolyta stopped, panting heavily and Diana collapsed, her naked body glistening with sweat. Her upper back, buttocks and thighs were crimson.

The attendants untied Diana’s wrists and let her sink to the floor in a heap. Hippolyta knelt and took her naked daughter in her arms, kissing and comforting her as she cried into her shoulder. Aftercare was the most important part of successful discipline. There would be no corner time or any other display. The queen dried the princess’s eyes and helped her to her feet, pulling her in for one last embrace before leaving her with the attendants. They followed their chastised princess as she walked naked through the halls of the palace to her room. She didn’t care who saw her. Her punishments were always common knowledge to the court. 

Her chamber was luxurious with a canopy bed, a porch overlooking the sea and a pool of cool clear water. She removed her jewelry and unlaced her sandals as her attendants stripped to follow her into the pool. She dove in head first, letting the cool water soothe her burning skin. Her ladies dove in after her, graceful and naked as the sea nymphs. They frolicked and splashed, laughing and entwining their bodies together. Diana clasped the prettiest one and held her close, kissing her deeply on the mouth. She savoured the sweet taste of her tongue, the softness of her breasts pressed against hers, the stiffness of her nipples. The others closed in around them, warming them with their bodies. They kissed her all over, soft lips tenderly brushing against raw skin.

It was getting dark by the time they emerged dripping from the pool. Diana lay on her stomach on the porch, air-drying as her ladies rubbed soothing cream into her red skin. She arched her back, presenting her glistening cunt to her lady’s wandering fingers. She moaned as the girl probed deep inside her. She signaled for a second girl to approach her and had her lie in front of her, legs open. Her plump wet mound glistened in the moonlight as Diana leaned forward to draw her tongue along her quivering slit. She tasted heavenly. The third girl lay next to them, gently masturbating as she watched. Diana invited her to join them and she gladly complied, straddling her to draw her wetness down her back as she slathered cream onto her voluptuous breasts. She lowered herself down, sliding her slick bosom gently over the raw patches of skin, drawing shudders from her princess. She slid down past her buttocks to her thighs where she took the place of the first girl. Diana felt the girl in her mouth cum as she sucked on her clit and she thrust backwards into the fingers that probed inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt more and more fingers enter her and finally she took the girl’s whole fist into her dripping folds. Her body convulsed all over, eyes rolling back into her head as she ejaculated explosively. The lady behind her shut her eyes and opened her mouth hungrily as the juices hit her full force in the face, dripping down her chin. Diana collapsed on her stomach, breathing heavily. 

When she finally recovered, she got up and led them all to her bed. She did not sleep until each one of them had satisfied her.


End file.
